Beach Party
by xXBleu
Summary: A short story to help me start back with my writing and for practice! : Hope you enjoy!


**Bleu: OMG! POCKY! GUESS WHAT!**

**Pocky: What!?**

**Bleu: I just posted my first story :3**

**Pocky: Let's see! :0**

**Disclaimer: Bleu and Gram belong to me, Pocky and Galax belong to a friend of mine on DA and Maroon 5 own themselves. XD**

**xxxx**

It was 6 in the afternoon on a sunny day with light winds and a few clouds here and there. A cream colored cat with long wavy blue hair walked down the sidewalk with her pastel blue purse dangling down by her side. She could hear the sounds of the waves crashing as well as the salty breeze. She smiled at the people who passed by her as she walked down town to get to her destination. She eventually arrived at a small store called "Cindy's Swimwear" and walked inside, looking for a familiar face.

After a moment of walking down a few isles, she eventually found the familiar face she was looking for and it causd her to smile. She quickly approached the familiar face and greeted with a cheerful tone, "Hiya Pocky!"

The cream and brown colored seal point cat looked down to his side and showed a smile in retun and greeted back, "Hi Bleu!"

Bleu instantly responded with, "Have you found the bathing suit you're gonna wesr to the party tonight? I heard that Maroon 5 was going to be the surprise entertainment for tonight!"

Pocky grabbed a pair of swim trunks off one of the shelves and nodded whike saying, "Yeah. I think I found something. And Maroon 5? No way."

Bleu showed a small smirk and said, "Oh yeah! This is going to be the best party ever! Everyone in town is coming and it's going to be so much fun!" Bleu squealed softly in excitement and followed Pocky around the store. They chatted for a little bit while roaming around the store. They eventually checked out and walked down the street and watched as a few of the workers were putting some of the finishing touches on stage and around the area for decoration.

The party officially starts at 7 and its already 6:30. There were people already filling up the whole area in front of the stage, along with some people splashing around in the water. Bleu and Pocky made their way down to the beach and observed the area and decorations.

Pocky gives a small smile and glances down at Bleu and instantly says, "Bet I'll beat you to the water!" Bleu instantly smiles back and says, "Eat my dust!"

They both take off running at full speed and eventually reached the water. Pocky was the first was to jump in and win the race. Bleu slowed down before reaching the water and couldn't help but to laugh when seeing Pocky throw his head out the water and gasp for air. Bleu tied her hair up and instantly jumped in after Pocky.

She approached Pocky who was floating on his back and she smiled as she had this mischevious idea to dunk him but her plan was foiled when a purple cat with even darker purple hair swam up from behind Pocky quietly and swooped his arms out and grabbed Pocky, holding him bridal style. Bleu showed a big smile while Pocky showed a confused and shocked expression. Once coming to realization of what just happened, Pocky stared into the purple cat's face and groaned, saying, "Jeez Galax! You scared me! I thought a wave was about to drown me!"

Bleu only giggled at Pocky's reaction but soon got a surprise of her own when she was pounced on by a light and dark brown husky. Unfortuately, the pounce was so powerful it took her underwater. The huskey eventually pulled himself up out the water with Bleu in his arms and he hugged her tightly, saying, "Bleuuu! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Bleu slightly choaked and coughed out some water and said, "Gram! I just saw you yesterday!" The dog let her go and said in response, "I know! I'm sorry! But I can't help if I miss you a lot!" He showed a small pouting face.

Bleu sighed as she fixed her hair and hugged the dog and said, "You're so sweet, ya big goof ball." He hugged back with a big toothy grin.

Once it hit 7, Maroon 5 walked out on stage and everyon cheered loudly and Pocky looked over to the stage and said, "Huh, well whadda know? It is Maroon 5."

Bleu instantly jumped and said, "Told you!"

As the night went on, everyone danced in the sand and had a good time with their friends and boyfriends/girlfriends. Maroon 5 sang until about 9 o'clock, then the d.j. came out a started the light show where everyone had bought either glow bracletes or glow necklaces and danced in the dark with a few neon lights. The night continued and a few people had a few drinks. People were still having a good time and carrying on with their dancing and playing in the water.

Eventually, everyone began getting tired around 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning and made their way back home. Bleu and Pocky said good bye to Galax and Gram and they went their seperate ways home except Pocky walked home with Bleu. Bleu yawned continuously and it caused Pocky to yawn as well. Once Pocky reached his house, he waved to Bleu and said, "Good night, be safe."

Bleu waved back with a sleepy smile and said, "Same to you! See ya later!"

She kept walking down the street until she reached her hous. She unlocked the door, walked inside and passed out on the couch.

**xxxx**

**Bleu: Yay! x3 Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
